There are many reasons why reducing operating current in digital electronics, especially computer systems, is desirable. Portable computer systems, for example, rely on battery power when not plugged into a recharger. By reducing power consumption, batteries will last longer between recharging and the user has more time to perform computing tasks untethered by a power cord. Even desktop computers can benefit from reduced operating current by the cumulative effects of energy consumption, thereby reducing energy needs and related costs to consumers.
At the integrated circuit level, reducing operating current generally reduces power consumption. More importantly, reducing operating current reduces the need for heat dissipation. With an ever-increasing number of transistors on a single integrated circuit (IC) chip, heat dissipation becomes a serious concern because over-heated electronic devices are more likely to fail from thermal breakdown or simply by burning up. The cost of electronic systems increases when the use of heat sinks, fans and other means of cooling is necessary to cool the ICs within.
The prior art has taken a number of approaches to reducing power consumption in digital electronic systems. One conventional approach, common in laptop personal computers, involves shutting down certain functions, e.g., hard drives and displays, after a period of inactivity. This approach typically requires the use of software or hardware timers. Another approach, know as “clock throttling,” reduces power consumption by reducing the speed of the clock driving the digital circuitry. Since power consumption is directly related to clock speed, any reduction in clock speed will reduce power consumption.
These prior art approaches suffer from a variety of shortcomings. For example, if functional aspects of a system are temporarily turned off to reduce power consumption, these same functional aspects are not immediately available to the system user. For example, a hard drive that has been shut down may need to spin up for a few seconds in order to be accessed. Such delays can be annoying and waste the user's time. Additionally, such power-reducing schemes implemented in software will consume computational resources. Similarly, where timers are implemented in hardware, additional computer hardware is required, adding to system cost, and may also consume valuable IC real estate. The clock throttling approach directly affects system performance. If a system clock is reduced in half, a given task may take twice as long to perform.
Another conventional approach to reducing power consumption in ICs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,839 to Simmons et al. The Simmons et al., patent discloses clock control circuitry coupled to functional blocks. The clock control circuitry activates and deactivates the functional blocks in response to the flow of data within the IC by modulating clock signals distributed to the functional blocks. However, the functional blocks must provide control signals to the clock control circuitry requesting that it and/or its neighbor be activated or deactivated. Additionally, Simmons et al., does not appear to disclose monitoring external (off-chip) signals suitable for selectively turning off internal clock drivers for reducing power consumption in a memory device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,376 to Ranganathan discloses clock management for power reduction in a video display subsystem. According to the Ranganathan patent, a video subsystem reduces power consumption by periodically disabling the video controller clocks used for transferring pixel data to a screen. The video clocks are pulsed only when pixel data is being transferred to the screen, during the time that a horizontal line of pixels is being scanned on the screen. The video clocks are not pulsed during the horizontal and vertical blanking periods, when the electron beam in a cathode-ray-tube is being retraced. The video clocks are also not pulsed during a recovery period for a flat-panel display. However, the Ranganathan patent appears to be tailored to video subsystems and does not appear to disclose monitoring external (off-chip) signals suitable for selectively turning off internal clock drivers for reducing power consumption in a memory device.
Yet another conventional method of reducing power consumption in ICs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,058 to Budd. Budd discloses routing of clock signals in a data processing circuit with a power-saving mode of operation. The data processing circuit according to Budd comprises a clock generator for generating a clock signal and a plurality of clocked circuit elements. A main bus is arranged to provide the clock signal to the plurality of clocked circuit elements in a first mode of operation and a power-saving bus separate from the main bus arranged to provide the clock signal to a subset of the plurality of the clocked circuit elements in a power-saving mode. The obvious shortcoming with the Budd approach is the necessity for two clock busses. Additionally, Budd does not appear to disclose monitoring external (off-chip) signals suitable for selectively turning off internal clock drivers for reducing power consumption in a memory device.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a circuit, system and method for selectively turning off internal clock drivers by monitoring external signals suitable for reducing operating current in memory devices.